


Doctor's Delight

by Niall_SonOfApollo



Series: Dress to Impress [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_SonOfApollo/pseuds/Niall_SonOfApollo
Summary: When Nick had attached Harry Styles to the heart rate monitor he hadn't expected it to be this much fun. Now he's got his own little doctor's office to torture celebs in and quite frankly - he loves it. What he didn't expect was Greg loving it just as much, but who is he to complain? Every doctor needs a nurse after all...





	Doctor's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> oh boi ...  
> I did it again I guess xD  
> this one I basically wrote for the sole purpose of cheering up Lewis x3  
> thx again for beeing the best editor ❤

When Maisie and Eddie had left the room, Nick was on his own. He had bothered Fiona about this for ages, but he had finally gotten his own doctor’s office for the heart rate monitor challenge. Technically, he could even apply the sensors himself at this point, he had watched the professionals do it several times, but well, he was no real doctor after all. Didn't matter. He had his board with 'Dr. Nick Grimshaw' on it, his lab-coat and his stethoscope. He definitely had thought about incorporating the Doctor look into his occasional roleplay with Greg for sure. Next time, maybe.

Nick grinned to himself, picturing Greg on a stretcher, hands bound to the sides, Greg at his mercy. "You're a genius, Grimshaw," he mumbled to himself, grinning smugly.   
A knock came from the door. Nick was on break and was also about to clean up the room. Which pest of an intern was about to get on his nerves now?!  
"Come in," Nick commanded in his best doctor-voice.

Greg walked in, grinning.  
It was way too early for him to be here. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nick mused, cocking one eyebrow. After looking around and making sure that there was no camera left, Greg crossed the room fast, his grin becoming more mischievous by the second.   
"God, I had thought about catching you in that outfit so often after watching the first livestream."

That was new to Nick. He had thought Greg wasn't that into the whole roleplaying idea in the first place... granted, Nick had made him wear the cheerleaders dress a lot ... but still.   
"You never said," Nick replied a bit dubious.

"Yeah well, knowing you that wouldn't have been a good idea, would it?" Greg said, huffing, "You would have planned something devious for me. But now I’m the one with the devious plans..." Greg fisted his hands into Nick’s lapels, pulling him in, biting Nick’s lip playfully.

"The doctor is here," Nick breathed after a soft kiss hot into Greg’s ear, noticing the goose bumps on Greg’s arm instantly. Good, Nick thought with great satisfaction.   
"Do you need a prescription? Suppositories perhaps?" Nick said, smirking.   
"Now, now, Doctor, this nurse was more thinking about making you feel good ..." Greg replied sweetly. Oh. Just the image! Greg looked SO good in short dresses, imagining him in a short pink nurse dress, sent a spark directly to Nick dick.   
Nick squeezed Greg’s bum suggestively. “Well then, Nurse James, what do you suggest?"

“Messing up your put together look, of course," Greg answered nonchalant, dragging Nick back to the stretcher. Nick’s knees gave out when his back hit it, making him fall down on it. "And now, Nurse James?" Nick looked up and bit his lip suggestively.  
Greg grinned delighted. "Doctor, you have to remove your trousers, otherwise I won't be able to help you with your problem.”  
Nick made quick work of his trousers, proceeding to shrug out of his coat.   
"No. Leave the coat on," Greg commanded. Obediently, Nick only removed his trousers and looked up expectantly. Greg unceremoniously pulled down Nick’s pants, squeezing Nick’s bare butt with the other hand.   
"Doctor Grimshaw, perhaps you should lie down. I'm about to begin your treatment," Greg asked him pleasant enough in a very professional voice. Nick snorted, Greg was having fun, apparently.   
  
Greg produced a small container of lotion and another wrapped up little thing out of his bag, setting both down and rubbing the lotion between his palms to warm it up.  
Slowly, Greg began stroking Nick’s half hard dick, sneaking the other hand under Nick’s t-shirt, pinching his nipple, always keeping eye contact.

"Does it hurt anywhere, Doctor?" Greg asked innocently. Nick was growing quite fond of his 'Nurse James'. "Everything’s fine, proceed with your treatment, Nurse James," Nick replied, in the same professional voice.

Making eye contact with Greg became increasingly difficult by the second. Greg was doing a good job of winding him up. The tension was thick, electricity sparking between them. Greg coaxed the first moan from Nick when he slowly thumbed over the slit. Very pleased, he repeated the movement, still not breaking their eye contact, pinching and tweaking one nipple with his left hand, till Nick keened under his hand.

While pumping Nick’s shaft with increasing speed, Greg moved his other hand to the other nipple. Sweat pooled on Nick’s forehead and after blinking, he broke their eye contact, looked down, his breath going faster.   
"Doctor Grimshaw, I'd appreciate your eye contact," Greg piped up sweetly, while moving back to Nick’s utterly ruined nipple, making Nick jerk his head back up.  
When Greg made eye contact with Nick again, smirking, he pinched the hard nipple mercilessly, coaxing a sweet moan from Nick’s lips. The precome on the head of Nick’s prick was a decent lubricant and Greg’s rather rough movements made heat pool in Nick’s belly. Fuck, he was getting so close. "Fuck Greg, I'm close already," Nick breathed out.

"Why Doctor Grimshaw, I think you maybe are ready for your suppository, then." Greg grinned wickedly, removing his hands from Nick’s body, leaving him shivering on the stretcher. Nick heard him unwrapping the other item and opening the bottle of lotion again.   
Greg had something pink in his hands, but due to the angle Nick couldn't see what it was exactly and honestly he didn't care. There were more pressing matters.   
  
When Greg turned to him again, his hands coated in lotion, he spread Nick’s legs wide open. Nick shivered, exposed and so, so hard. "Fuck Greg, do something, now!" he tried to command, but he ended up sounding pretty desperate.   
Greg sternly looked at him and disapprovingly wiggled his finger. "Now, now, Doctor. Don't be so impatient." He bowed down to get a hold of Nick’s shaft again, moving his hand agonisingly slow, beginning to rub his slicked up finger over Nick’s hole.  
A loud moan escaped Nick’s lips. Fuuck. He was going to come, but Greg quickly squeezed hard on the base, pulling Nick a bit more to the ground again.

"Son of a…" Nick groaned frustrated when Greg slid a finger inside him, moving carefully.  
Nick hissed in response. After moving a bit and stretching Nick out, Greg moved in a second finger. "Doctor, be brave and wait for your medicine," he commented dryly when Nick tried to move his lower body, thrusting into Greg's fist. Greg removed his fingers without warning, causing Nick to curse colourfully at him. He was so done with him. Greg was just horrible. Shit of a boyfriend and co-worker. He would pay him back double and more.

When Greg prodded at his hole again, he pushed something in, causing Nick to suck in a breath, because it was slightly bigger than the two fingers and stretched him uncomfortably, almost but not quite too much.   
"Doctor Grimshaw, you’re doing so well." Greg smiled at him sweetly, squeezing his shaft encouragingly.  
Nick looked grumpy at him, still hard and angry. "Get me off already, you menace," he grumbled. And Greg did. Oh fuck, he did. Greg began moving his hand on Nick’s dick again, starting with slow, long drags of his fist, moving his thumb over Nick’s slit and snaking his hand again under Nick’s shirt pinching his nipples. Nick clenched down on the thing in him, not caring about the nature of it anyway. Relieve was the only interesting thing now.   
Greg removed his hand from under Nick’s shirt and fiddled about with something out of Nick’s vision, while still pumping his shaft. Suddenly, Nick went cross-eyed when he felt a steady vibration inside of him.

"G-Greg," he breathed out shakily, "is there a vibrator inside me?" Fucker.  
Greg smiled sweetly at him. "Oh yes, there is. And if you want to get lucky tonight you'd do well in keeping it inside of you, ‘till then."  
Nick had another meeting this afternoon. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit, fuck!  
"Youuu" Nick growled, before Greg turned up the intensity of the vibrator and Nick was rendered speechless, his hard cock leaking. Greg made short work of Nick by thumbing over the head vigorously and fondling Nick’s balls somewhere between gentle and rough.   
When Nick finally came he spilled everything on his coat on his dark t-shirt.

He was now sleepy and weak, lying panting on the hospital bed and Greg was exploiting it shamelessly.   
Nick was trying to catch his breath; his body pliant and not moving, when Greg dragged on finger through Nick’s come on the shirt. He leaned in, smiling, speaking directly beside Nick’s ear, "The door had been unlocked the whole time, you know," rubbing the stained finger over Nick plush bottom lip, and patting his cheeks.  
Getting up and walking back to the door he looked Nick up and down and suggested helpfully, "How about you put yourself together again, Doctor Grimshaw," emphasising the last two words mockingly before he left the room with a smirk.  
"Wanker," Nick sighed without heat before grabbing his pants.


End file.
